Phobia
by ranpyon13
Summary: I'm glad that she didn't have a phobia of number XIII... Roxas x Naminé -one-shot-


A one-shot from me! This idea came up when I remembered an event 2 years ago when I nearly fainted on my biology class in high school just because my teacher told the class that all the students must prick their fingers on a needle to have some blood test for some experiment. I hate being an aichmophobic.

Summary: I'm glad that she didn't have a phobia of number XIII… Roxas x Naminé… -One-shot-

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**-**

– P **H** O B I **A –**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**-**

I walked aimlessly inside Castle Oblivion. Today was a really boring day for me. And I really meant it. As usual, I woke up early this morning and did my morning rituals. You see, like taking a bath, having breakfast, and all.

Like the previous days, the Superior would order every organization's members to go on a mission, mostly defeating all those heartless so that Kingdom Hearts can be completed sooner. But today was a little different. He actually gave us all a day-off. And I found it weird.

After having breakfast, I changed my clothes into a casual one, since today was a day-off. I tried to find my best friend, Axel and asked him to have some training with me however I can't find him. Demyx said that the fiery red head was going somewhere with Larxene (I immediately knew that they go on a date). The Melodious Nocturne invited me to come on his little concert, but I refused. It's because the last time I went to his concert, my ears were hurt (and I'm sure it'll bleed the longer I spent my time there).

So, here I am, having nowhere to go. I don't understand why The Superior insisted to paint the whole castle in white. I'm sick of it.

Well, except for one thing. Because she looked pretty in it and I enjoyed seeing her in white.

"Maybe I can visit her. I have a lot of time, though," I thought to myself, running my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. I smiled slightly and hurriedly headed to her room.

I faced a large white door that located on the thirteenth floor of this castle. I took a deep breath and pulled the doorknob gently, hoping that I won't make any noise. I peered to look inside and I found her there, sitting on her seat. She was drawing on her sketchbook, but I found something strange.

There was this unusual frown on her face and her body seemed trembling a bit. She also bit her lip while continued her drawing as if she was afraid of something.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a soft voice, "Naminé?"

The said girl shot her head up, still with that frown and suddenly, she sighed in relief. What was that? She pulled her light blonde hair to her right shoulder and smiled. "Roxas? Umm, come in."

I opened the door and came in, not forgetting to close the door behind me. I took a seat across from her and observed the petite girl before me.

"Thanks for coming, Roxas," Naminé said, "It's been a while since your last visit."

I scratched the back of my head and smiled nervously. "Xemnas gave us a day-off today, so I can visit you."

She nodded knowingly. "Yes, I've heard that from Larxene, just before she went with Axel."

"They go on date?"

"Mhmm. Anyway, I'm glad that you're here," she looked straight to my eyes and smiled again. I can feel the temperature of my cheeks grow instantly. Damn! Can't I control my blush every time she smiled like that?

She giggled at my funny expression. "Hey Roxas, can I draw you?"

"You can always do that without asking my permission," I smiled at her. She flipped the page of her sketchbook and began to stroke her pencil in it. Again, I observed her figure. She has many different expressions when she draws. Sometimes, she would have a serious look on her face, or an amused smile, even furrowed her eyebrows.

I saw her stop and blew her bangs in frustration a few times before continuing her artwork. I knew that I can't break her concentration, so I kept silent until she finished her drawing.

"Finished!" she announced happily and gave me her drawing. It was a masterpiece. Every lines and curves were perfect. Everyone could tell that she's indeed a talented artist.

"This is really good, Naminé," I praised, handing her sketchbook back.

Naminé put her sketchbook on the table and folded her hands in her lap. "Thanks, Roxas."

I grinned and stood up from my seat. "No problem."

She stood up too and fiddled her fingers with her white dress "You're going, Roxas? I thought you'll stay here longer."

"I'm going to the kitchen to bring some snacks for us and I'll be back shortly," I said. When I turned around and as I about to head to the door, I felt Naminé tugged my shirt.

I looked at her and found her starring at her blue sandals. "What's wrong, Naminé?"

She gazed at me and the previous frown was back on her face. She was also trembling. I put my arms around her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Nam?"

"Can I come with you?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Just wait here, Nam. I can go by myself." Obviously, I didn't understand the situation. She shook her head vigorously. "But I insist!"

"What's wrong with you?"

She bit her lip and looked at her sandals again. "Umm… I have a phobia."

I raised an eyebrow. How come she never tells me anything about that? "What phobia?"

"I'm Autophobic," she replied honestly.

So that's why she was frowning and trembling when she was alone in her room. "I never saw any sign of you having autophobia."

A pink tint spread across her pale face. "That's because Larxene or Demyx always accompany me here. Now that they're busy with their activities, I'm trying to hold back the urge to faint right away. So, I'm glad that you come."

"Maybe I can help to make you feel better," I gave her a sly grin. She raised her eyebrows and her blue eyes shone brightly.

"Really?"

I circled my arms around her waist then pulled her closer. I locked my eyes with her, closing the gap between us and softly placed my lips against her warm one.

Naminé startled but eventually kissed me back and placed her small arms around my neck. After a while, we pulled away, blushing hard.

"Does a kiss could make me better with my phobia?" she asked, giggling.

I shrugged my shoulder and hugged her. "I don't know. I just feel like it would make you better. But don't worry I won't leave you alone."

"You must've just taken this as an advantage to kiss me," she tried to sound annoyed, but it failed miserably.

"What if I am?"

"Then I should thank you. It does make me feel better."

I'm glad that I love this girl. She's so amazing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Do you have any other phobia?"

She laughed at my question. What's so funny? "Why? Are you going to make me feel better by kissing me again if I say I do?"

Hey, it never crossed in my mind before. That sounds like a good idea. "It's not like that."

"Well, that's the only phobia I have," she answered in a matter-of-fact.

I sighed in relief and she seemed to notice it. "Something's bothering you?"

"Nope. I was just making sure that you didn't have any phobia of the number XIII."

Naminé pulled away a little. "You're being sarcastic, Roxas. I'll never become a Triskaidekaphobic. You know that I _love_ the number XIII most," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me.

I'm glad that she didn't have a phobia of number XIII. I'm also glad that I'm the number XIII of the organization, or else I must see her falling for other nobodies (What if she fall for Marluxia or Xemnas? Eww… I really can't stand that.)

Hey, is a fear of losing the girl I love count as a phobia?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**-**

I have to study for my midterm exam for 2 weeks and have the exam itself for another 2 weeks. So, I probably update my fics in the middle of April. Urgh! Calculus makes me sick!

Hope like this! =)


End file.
